Most air-moving appliances include an airflow duct that extends between an inlet and an outlet. During operation, airflow is directed through the air-moving appliance from the inlet to the outlet. Sometimes, an attachment may be connected to the air-moving appliance to channel airflow into the inlet or out of the outlet. However, the attachments may be difficult for a user to connect to the air-moving appliances. For example, some attachments may need to be positioned in a particular orientation to engage the air-moving appliance. Moreover, some attachments may not be compatible with different air-moving appliances.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an attachment for an air-moving appliance that is simple to connect and disconnect from air-moving appliances.